Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel has attracted more and more attentions due to such advantages as high contrast, low power consumption and self-luminescence. For a pixel circuit in the related art, due to instability of thin film transistors (TFTs), the influence caused by the performance change of the TFTs needs to be taken into consideration, so usually a compensation circuit is adopted. In such compensation circuit, a capacitance value of an external compensation sense line measured indirectly is related to a parasitic capacitance value of an analog-to-digital conversion circuit, and the parasitic capacitance value of the analog-to-digital conversion circuit is relate to a temperature of the analog-to-digital conversion circuit. Hence, it is impossible for a capacitance value measurement method for the in the related art to acquire the parasitic capacitance value of the external compensation sense line in an accurate manner.